


Halloween

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Baby Lexa & Her Favorite Cousin, Anya [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Sad Anya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Anya is sad that her younger cousin isn't as attached to her as she used to be.





	Halloween

Anya's feeling a bit down. Even her friends have picked up on her moping.

And of course, she won't tell them why.

Even if she was a sharer – which she's  _not_  – she's not sure they'd understand.

What 19-year-old is sad that a little kindergartener is no longer following them around like they used to.

Because Lexa wasn't.

The past month or so, her little cousin seems to want less to do with her.

She's seen Lexa upset and she's not sad about Anya being in college and not visiting as much.

If anything, she seems more excited than ever, Halloween is approaching.

The thing that hurts the most, is that Anya doesn't even know what Lexa is dressing up as.

Since she didn't know, she had made a comment about Lexa needing to start thinking about it.

It was only the beginning of October but she needed to be prepared.

It was then that Anya found out Lexa already knew who she was going as.

And she didn't tell Anya.

Lexa tells Anya  _everything_.

But apparently not anymore.

Anya sighs, closing her textbook. She had been planning on getting some homework done before the Halloween party tonight but she's too depressed to concentrate.

She thinks back to a few days ago. She had asked Lexa about her costume, trying to show the little girl she was interested but Lexa just clammed up.

It hurt more than she'd admit.

Her phone rings and she gets up to check who in the world would be calling.

Her heart swelled a bit with hope.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Anya," her Aunt Indra's voice came through the speaker and Anya's shoulders slumped slightly. "We know you probably have some college parties to get to later on but since it's so early, your Uncle Gus and I were wondering if you'd like to come over."

Anya hesitates for a moment, not sure if she wants to go if Lexa doesn't even care. "Sure. I'll be there in a bit."

They bid goodbye and hung up.

Anya knocks and is quickly let in by Indra.

The teen looks around, expecting Lexa to come sprinting from wherever she was awaiting her arrival but the only one that comes out is her uncle.

They chat for a few minutes before a voice calls from upstairs.

"Daddy!" Lexa calls expectantly and they all smile at the impatient twinge in her voice.

Gustus moves to the bottom on the steps, clearing his throat dramatically.

"And now," he booms in his loud voice. "Introducing this years, best costume...Lexa!"

They hear Lexa run down the stairs and before any of them to walk and be more careful on the stairs, there's a loud stumble.

Luckily, the little girl catches herself on the railing and she takes a moment to make sure her outfit is still perfect.

Finally, Lexa makes it to the bottom of the stairs, standing next to her father and beaming up at her cousin proudly.

Anya, for her part is shocked.

Lexa is wearing a straight-haired blonde wig, a leather jacket that is an exact replica of Anya's, an off-white long-sleeved Henley shirt, black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, black converse, and even the same aviator sunglasses as Anya.

She is literally a mini Anya.

Anya is too shocked to speak to her uncle's and aunt's amusement.

"Lexie here saw how some of the other kids were planning on dressing up as scary things," Indra starts. "But also, a lot of children were dressing up as their favorite superheroes. So that's what she wanted to do, right, monkey?"

Lexa smiles wider if it's even possible and nods excitedly. "Yeah!" She chirps happily, running over to Anya. "Do you like it?! I look just like you, right An?!"

Anya chokes, her eyes wet and nods. "Yeah, squirt. You look just like me. It's like looking in the mirror."

Lexa makes an excited noise, jumping around, too excited at getting Anya's approval to stay still.

"Now, how about we go get some candy, huh?"

Lexa gasps and runs to get her bag – one identical to the one Anya uses for school, Anya notes with amusement.

The little girl comes barreling back, trying to push the teen out the door.

"Come on, come on, come  _oonnn_ _!_ " She whines.

Anya laughs, opening the door and following her out.

Lexa's parents follow behind them, laughing at their daughter's enthusiasm.

As they walk down to the sidewalk, Lexa grabs Anya's hand and Anya can't help the big smile that spreads across her face.


End file.
